Manners
'''Manners '''is the 19th episode of TV Series 2. Synopsis The Wiggles talk about manners. Songs # Get Ready To Wiggle # Henry's Underwater Big Band # Go Captain Feathersword, Ahoy! Plot "Get Ready to Wiggle" (from Wiggle Time!) The Wiggles are sitting on their front porch getting ready to rehearse their latest song. Just when they are about to start, Captain Feathersword interrupts, and the Wiggles remind him to say "excuse me". The Wiggles try again, but Captain interrupts with an "excuse me", and the Wiggles tell him to wait until they finish speaking. The Wiggles try again, but Captain Feathersword stares at them and asks "Excuse me, can I interrupt?" Captain forgets what he was going to say so he tells them to go on. They try starting again, and suddenly Captain remembers and interrupts properly again. Henry and his band are waiting for the Wiggles! Oops, looks like Greg forgot to tell the others too, so they all apologize to Captain. Officer Beaples shows up and reminds the Wiggles to Thank Captain Feathersword. Captain responds, "well thank you for thanking me" and just as a chain reaction is about to get going, Officer Beaples interrupts. Dorothy recites a poem about someone she likes. The poem is about Anthony and how he has good manners. Murray is playing with his sunglasses, and asks the Wiggles what would happen if we all didn't have noses. They talk about things they couldn't do. Then Greg thinks, if we didn't have a nose, we couldn't smell fire and that would be dangerous. Then they smell another scent, it's bread from the oven! Computer graphic generated penguins build a snowman and out pops Jeff! Henry and Greg get ready for the song "Henry's Underwater Big Band" (from Toot Toot!) Captain Feathersword shows Wags some commands, and even has his pirate crew demonstrate, but Wags won't listen. Pirate Charlie suggests he use the magic word. Captain asks Wags to sit, Please, and he does! Captain is amazed and says "Well blow me down!" and the pirates oblige and literally blow him down. "Go Captain Feathersword, Ahoy!" (from Toot Toot!) Greg is trying to pull the rabbit out of his hat again, and Anthony suggests Greg try to be polite. Greg asks the rabbit to please come out, but the rabbit doesn't. Anthony thinks Greg was being insincere. Greg tries again and finally he acts sincere, but the rabbit comes out. Outside that is. Greg remarks "I am going back to magician school". Group square dance. Greg tried politeness and other ideas to get the rabbit out of his hat, but nothing works. Greg says "Fine then, goodbye" and leaves. A little sign sticks out of the hat. It reads "Bye". Trivia * A partial version of Silver Bells That Ring In The Night is played during the square dance scene. * Get Ready To Wiggle was later used in the Coming soon... promo. * Henry's Underwater Big Band is in Mono Gallery See here Transcript See here Category:Series 2 Episodes Category:1999 Category:Episodes Category:The Wiggles TV series Category:1999 episodes Category:Wiggles episodes Category:Series 2 Category:Episodes focused on Captain Feathersword Category:Episodes focused on Dorothy the Dinosaur Category:Episodes focused on Wags the Dog